chicagorpgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Exclusive Merits
Norman is the only one who can have a Retainer, Mentor and Allies in the Police. However anyone can have Contacts. Natural Born Cop (Special) ' Since Norman has no hidden agendas and no supernatural powers or allies, he is dedicated soley to the cause of being the best policeman he can be. As such, the following Merits are New Dots x1 for Norman: *Any Police Mentor *Any Police Retainer *Police Status *Sworn Officer *Police Allies *Police Contacts Academics '''Tech Support (••) ' Its the strangest thing - you have the photograph of the killer except there is one problem. It was taken accross a busy street. With lots of Cars. And People. And Trees. With Leaves. Behind a Window. With the Lens cap half on. And a fingert on the lens. Not to worry though, through countless hours of playing with photo-manipulation software for your own "personal" use, you know exactly which hidden filter to change to make it as clear as can be. Take +2 to any Computing roll after you hit a brick wall to manipulate hidden settings to your advantage. Note: Alt+F4 = Botch. '''24 Seconds (••) When in a high pressure situation shout DAMNIT and gain +2 to Expression rolls to more effectively convey the fact that if the person does not co-operate with your sleep deprived self in the next 24 seconds, they will get shot in the kneecap. Drawback: if the roll fails, they're clearly a terrorist and thus an enemy combatant. They are deprived of civil liberties and you become convinced the next step is to wire their genitalia to a car battery. You are after all, running out of time. CSI Chicago (••) At a Crime Scene get +2 to investigation if you can take off your SUNGLASSES OF JUSTICE and say an awful one liner with a straight face as a part of your soul dies. Its Guy Love (••) When with your best buddy, you can over come any medical problem, so take +2 to medicine when you work together. Occult Politics Science Gunning for the Top (••) Gain +2 for athletics whenever you challenge someone in a friendly totally platonic game of one-upping each other. Such as volleyball. NYPD Black and Blue (••) Take +2 to brawl whenever you attack someone shouting hilariously inappropriate abuse. Drive If It Bleeds…We Can Kill It (••) While wearing baby oil and no protective armour, take +2 to Survival Rolls. Firearms. Larceny Stealth Tom Selleck Moustache/Chuck Norris Beard(••) If your character has full grown facial hair, you are clearly a manly Republican. Therefore take +2 to Survival, since you had NAVY SEAL training at kindergarten. Note, if you have groomed facial hair, take -2 as it’s blatantly obvious which team you bat for, and thus are more likely to get shot at. You pussy liberal you. Weaponry That was FUN (••) While acting like a psychotic sociopath take +2 to Animal Ken. Clearly you are in touch with the animal kind. Especially the exploding ones. The Mentalist Psych (••) ' You had a psychic in your family, however since psychics dont actually exist, you were actually very good (+2) at spotting tiny tells that someone is lying in a persons body language. However to inform others you must act and behave like a real psychic, to keep up the family tradition! '''How The ''Fuck Am I Funny? (••) Completely over-react to a perfectly innocent remark and get +2 to Intimidation. The Man From A.U.N.T.I.E (••) When teaming up with someone who is the opposite of you, get a +2 bonus to persuasion for fighting the greater good Socialize Streetwise Chicago Vice (••) When wearing a 80’s outfit, get +2 to subterfuge since you absolutely are not cops, to go deep undercover and whack them moles!